


im all dressed up and naked i see what's mine and take it

by asdflkjhg5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin - Fandom
Genre: Ashton in Panties, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Power Bottom Ashton, Smut, Smutty, Top Luke, and ash makes him feel pretty, and ashton is a call boy, butt plug, lashton yay, luke has a skin condition, luke is insecure over his body, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdflkjhg5sos/pseuds/asdflkjhg5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke has a skin condition and he goes to ashton because no one else wants him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing on here, but my wattpad is asdflkjhg5sos and i post there a lot

Luke knocked on Ashton's apartment door, softly, his hand reaching his neck and scratching. Luke had his bag on his shoulder as he waited. He could hear Ashton playing music inside.

 

When Ashton answered the door he was in thigh highs, panties, a large cream sweater and his hair in a bun. "Hey sweetie." Ashton giggled, taking Luke's hand and tugging him inside. Luke only just managed to shut the door behind him in time. "So is it the usual?" Ashton asked, turning off the music.

 

Luke bit his lip and softly nodded, he had an itch again. Luke took his bag off his shoulder, putting it on the sofa as Ashton took Luke's coat off for him. "We're gonna get you in my room and I'm gonna treat you how you deserve to be treated, like a prince." Ashton grinned, before he took Luke's hand again and pulled him towards Ashton's bedroom.

 

Luke sat on the edge of the bed, as Ashton went to his bathroom and freshened up. Luke was dying to itch at his arm but he told himself no.

 

Luke counted to ten in his head and the bathroom door opened and Ashton came in again, this time his hair was down and he wasn't wearing his sweater anymore.

 

Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of Ashton as he stepped closer to him, "You okay baby boy?" Ashton asked.

 

"Yeah." Luke smiled a little. "Been a little under the weather."

 

"Oh no, whys that then?" Ashton asked genuinely.

 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Why do you think, princess?"

 

Ashton nodded softly, before he straddled Luke, "Are you keeping your shirt on or off? You know I like it off, baby." Ashton asked gently, his hand on Luke's scruff filled cheek. "You wanna make me happy and take it off?"

 

Luke hesitated before nodding.

 

Ashton's small hands gripped at the hem of Luke's white shirt, pulling it up slowly. The material stretched over Luke's shoulder and over his head, before it was thrown to the floor.

 

Ashton's hands were placed on Luke's shoulders, slowly and softly going down his chest. "You're so beautiful."

 

Luke sighed a little, looking down at his chest, and watching the way Ashton's soft fingers went over the rough bumps and red marks that covers his entire body. It was in mostly patches but his back, shoulders, arms and upper chest were littering in the dark red marks.

 

Luke hated his body with a passion.

 

"How could no one love you?" Ashton whispered softly, "You're so breathtakingly beautiful, Luke."

 

Luke looked up at the brunette before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ashton's jaw. "No one wants a freak, babe."

 

Ashton sighed before pushing Luke down to the bed. "Let me undress you yeah?" Luke stayed silent, so Ashton stood up and undid Luke jeans, pulling them down his legs, showing more patches of blotched skin. He threw the jeans to the floor by his shirt before tugging off his boxers.

 

Luke was half hard as he lay there, letting Ashton pull off his socks one by one, slowly. Luke shuffled more up the bed, rearranging the pillows behind him so he could get comfy as Ashton did the same in between Luke's legs.

 

Ashton's hand flattened out on Luke's thighs, his fingers making soft patterns. Luke suddenly had the urge to itch there, so he sat up, itching at the red skin. "Sorry," Luke mumbled. "Couldn't help it." He blushed as Ashton looked up at him.

 

"It's okay baby." He smiled at the blond. "Now cmon, let's get you done yeah?"

 

Luke sheepishly nodded, letting Ashton push him back down. The brunette lay on his front in between Luke's legs, pushing his legs up so his cock stood. Ashton went down, kissing at Luke's perineum and watching as Luke's eyes fluttered closed. "You have such a pretty cock lukey."

 

Luke's breath got heavier as he waited to feel Ashton's tongue on him. When he did, he breathed out a curse. "Shit Ash." He gripped at Ashton's neck, feeling his hand wrap around Luke's cock, and his tongue to lick at the tip.

 

Ashton smiled to himself before he took the head in to his mouth, and suckling softly. Luke panted, his head tipping back as he arched his back, his cock going deeper in to Ashton's mouth. Ashton began to bob his head on Luke's cock, the blond watching it slip in and out of his mouth, watching the way Ashton's lips stretched out across him.

 

Ashton pulled off, his hand pumping at Luke's cock, twisting slightly when he got to the end. Ashton sucked on the head as he pumped, feeling the way Luke resisted to thrust his hips up, or push Ashton down till he gagged.

 

Ashton kneeled up, a hand still on Luke as he leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He got out the black bottle of lube and a condom before sitting down on his knees again.

 

Ashton ripped open the condom, before he placed it on Luke's cock, pinching the top and rolling it down. It fit snuggly, watching it stretch slightly over Luke.

 

Luke watched Ashton, licking his lips, as he reached a hand to his bum and pulled out a plug slowly. Ashton put it on the bed side table next to his phone before opening the lube and dribbling some on to his fingers and pushing them inside of himself.

 

When Ashton was prepped he put a little bit of lube on to Luke before he straddled the blond. Ashton threw the lube and foil condom wrapper on to the floor before he took Luke's cock in his hand and slowly sunk down on it.

 

Luke moaned softly as he felt Ashton's tight heat around him, watching the way Ashton's thighs brackets his hips. His eyes flickered to Ashton's face, his face screwed up slightly in pain and in pleasure.

 

Luke's hand went from Ashton's knees to his thighs, then to his hips and over the small tattoo of a pretty flower on his skin. Luke wished he could get a tattoo, but he was too scared it'd make his skin worse.

 

Ashton began to lift his hips in slow circles, getting use to Luke again, trying to remember how Luke worked, what he liked.

 

Ashton's hand settled on Luke's shoulders, he could feel the bumps across Luke's skin on his fingertips, but he didn't care. He want Luke to feel beautiful, so he could leave feeling more confident about himself, happier about his body.

 

Ashton grinded against Luke's cock, feeling him deep inside. "Lukey baby?" Ashton cooed, his hands going to Luke's neck and then his cheeks. He made Luke look at him, "You wanna take over beautiful?"

 

Luke bit his lip and nodded. His hands gripped at Ashton's bum, keeping him inside the brunette as he lay them down. Ashton had his ankles on Luke's shoulders, Luke's big hands almost wrapping around Ashton's thighs.

 

Luke was on his knees, as his hands slid to the bed sheets, Ashton's legs still in the same place as Luke dipped down to press a kiss to his lips. "Hi." Luke smiled when they were face to face.

 

"Hi cutie." Ashton whispered.

 

"Can I go?" Luke asked. Once Ashton licked his lips and nodded, Luke began to slowly move his hips. "Fuck," he muttered.

 

Ashton was tight around Luke, he always was, every time he came back Ashton was the same and Luke didn't understand how. Luke dropped his head so it was resting against Ashton's as he fucked down in to Ash.

 

Ashton whimpered softly as Luke went a little harder, feeling the smack against his thighs and bum as Luke pounded in to him. Ashton was holding his legs up, gripping his thighs and his nails digging in to the thick skin. But not before long his hands were in Luke's hair, tugging Luke's lips down to kiss him messily, feeling him everywhere.

 

Tongues were touching and so was skin, Luke could feel himself sweating and he could feel the way Ashton tried not to be too loud because he knew Luke liked it when it was soft and quiet, like they were the only ones there.

 

"Luke, fuck." Ashton said, pushing on Luke's tummy. Luke pulled out, watching as Ashton turned over on to his front. Luke shuffled between Ashton's legs, before he positioned his cock at Ashton's entrance and slowly pushed in again, till he bottomed out. Luke's hips fell flat against Ashton's bum, one hand around his waist, the other under Ashton's neck, holding him close.

 

Luke his his head in Ashton's neck as he began to move again, felt at this angle it was better for Ashton, so he could hit Ashton's spot, the spot that Luke could make the brunette come for hours. Ashton liked being pushed to his limit, see how many times he could come before he was too tired to move. Luke liked seeing the fucked out look on his face.

 

Ashton's hands blindly reached behind him to Luke, finding his back and gripping. His hands went lower, gripping at his bum, feeling the way in contracted every time Luke thrusted in to Ashton.

 

Ashton's eyes were closed, his head turned to the side as Luke kissed at Ashton's shoulder. Ashton let out a ragged breath, before his toes curls, his legs bending back as they hit Luke's back. "Fuck." Ashton panted because Luke found that spot.

 

Luke sat up a little, his hands now gripping Ashton's hips, pushing him down as he fucked quicker in to Ashton. Ashton was almost sobbing as Luke hit that spot repeatedly, felt him clenching and fighting the urge to come.

 

"Luke, fuck Luke, stop." Ashton groaned.

 

Luke quickly pulled out, letting Ashton roll over. Luke pushed back in again, angling his hips upwards to find that spot again and when he did, Ashton was coming all over his stomach.

 

Luke continued to fuck him till he was close, when he pulled out. Ashton pulled off the condom, and lay down between Luke's legs as Luke pumped himself till his load was on Ashton's face and neck. Luke was loud when he came, while Ashton was soft whimpers.

 

Luke slumped slightly before he dipped down and attached his lips to Ashton's neck, cleaning up his own come and licking him till he couldn't taste himself on Ashton's skin anymore.

 

Ashton cleaned up his face, letting Luke kiss away any bit he's missed before Luke lay down.

 

Ashton straddled Luke in the bed, the blond was naked still as Ashton pulled on Luke's shirt from the floor. It lay over his thighs, hiding his nudity. The white bed sheet covers were around Ashton's waist and pulled up to cover some of Luke.

 

Ashton stared down at Luke's tummy, liking the way he slumped in the bed after their time together. Ashton leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Luke's shoulder, mumbling pretty against his red blotched skin.

 

"Ashy?" Luke mumbled, his hand going to Ashton's hair as he kissed at his chest. Ashton sat up, Luke's hand falling to Ashton's warm tanned clear thigh.

 

"Yeah, baby boy?"

 

"Tell me I'm beautiful again." Luke whispered.

 

Ashton smiled, pearly white teeth and all. He leaned forward and kissed Luke softly, "You're so pretty baby boy, someone should be jealous. Who cares about this? And you have such a beautiful mind, so caring and supportive and lovely and elegant, like a swan. You're like a little blossoming flower." Ashton smiled.

 

He watched as Luke's eyes lit up, watching as the blond whispered those three pretty words. "I love you." Luke said softly, his hand dancing across Ashton's hand and up his arm.

 

"Why did you come to me today?" Ashton asked quietly, watching as the gleam in Luke's eyes darkened and his smile faltered.

 

"A guy at college that I thought I might have liked saw my neck and he called me a freak. He pushed me; pulling at my shirt and saw my chest. Called me unnatural, and weird and a monster." Luke said, his eyes cast down to his shirt on Ashton. "You know what it's like."

 

"I know baby boy."

 

"I gave you my virginity, because no one was willing to take it." Luke said quietly, his voice wavering. "No one wants me to be their only one, just because they think they'll catch it, it's not contagious and it's not gonna kill me, it just makes me ugly." Luke leaned forward and rested his head against Ashton's shoulder. "You make me feel pretty, Ash."

 

Ashton pecked Luke's forehead as he cried, running his small fingers through Luke's hair. "Because you are pretty, so so pretty baby."

 

"Why can you only see it?" Luke sniffled. "I wanna be pretty."

 

Luke pulled away and rested his head against the headboard. "I hate the world and the world hates me." He said before Ashton lay down on top of him, resting his head on Luke's chest and his arms around the blonds neck.

 

"I don't hate you, baby." Ashton cooed softly.

 

"I don't hate you either Ash." Luke smiled a little.

 

Luke was so madly in love with Ashton, but he had to buy that love.

 

Ashton had to share his love, and at a price.

 

Ashton tugged the bedsheets over the two of them before he sighed. He let Luke roll them over so he was on top of Ash. Luke pressed their lips together, feeling Ashton's small hand against his cheek, then down his neck and on his chest.

 

Luke took in a deep breath through his nose before pulling away from Ashton and whispering, "Is my time up?"

 

Ashton looked over at his silver clock and sighed. He turned back to Luke and nodded slowly. "I'll see you again."

 

Luke stayed quiet and nodded. "Okay."

 

Luke pulled on his boxers and jeans before he turned to Ashton who was already taking off the shirt. He handed it back to Luke, who slipped it on quickly. Luke went to the living room, and picked up his bag and coat. He put the coat on, before taking out his wallet.

 

He went back to Ashton and Ashton whispered how much it cost before letting the blond give him three hundred dollars. Luke leant down and pressed a kiss to Ashton's forehead.

 

"Come back soon baby."

 

Luke left Ashton's apartment, feeling not as pretty as he did when he was being peppering in kisses from the brunette. Because no one else in the world thought Luke was attractive but Ashton.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke got to his apartment door, unlocking it before shoving the stiff wood open. He closed it behind him before heading further in, hearing his roommates in the living room. "Hey." Luke smiled a little at Michael and Calum.

"Hi." They both chorused, "Where've you been all night?" Michael asked.

"Out with a friend." Luke shrugged. He couldn't tell them he was out with a hooker, because Ashton was more than just that to him. They'd call him stupid and tell him to get his dick checked.

"Who? Is he cute?" Cal asked, looking away from the tv and to Luke. His arm was around Michael, who had his head on Cals chest.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke shrugged. "I'm gonna for a bath."

The boys nodded before letting Luke go.

Luke put his bag down in his bedroom, taking off his coat and leaving his wallet on the bed before he went to the bathroom. Each boy had a coloured towel each, Luke's was pink, as it seemed to match his skin.

Luke plugged his phone in to the speaker of the bathroom before he turned on the taps to fill the baths up. Showers seemed to irritate his skin too much.

Luke put some lotion in to the tub, which helped the itch of his skin go away before he stripped off and got in to the warm water. If it was too hot, it hurt too much and if it was too cold, his skin would itch for hours.

Luke lay his head against the tiles of the wall, and he closed his eyes, his knees were to his chest and his arms around his legs. He thought about Ashton and his body and the way they were touching each other only an hour ago. He wanted to be touching the boy some way all the time, Ashton calmed him down, made the urge to itch go away.

There was a knock at the bathroom door that made Luke open his eyes and hum, "yeah?"

"Me and mike are ordering pizza, you want any?"

"Yeah, thanks." Luke replied, not taking his eyes off his knees in the water.

"Also were gonna go watch Star Wars tonight at midnight, you still wanna go to that?" Calum knew Luke loved all the Star Wars films, he grew up loving sci-fi, so when Luke said no he was worried. "Lukey? Can you come talk to me when you're done please?"

Luke only hummed again as Calum walked away. Luke let the water go cold till he got out of the bath, pulling the water out and letting it drain before he wrapped his pink towel around him.

He went to his bedroom and put on some shorts before he grabbed a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around him before getting his medicated cream and going to the living room. Calum sat on the edge of the sofa, his legs spread and ready for Luke to sit.

Luke sat in between his legs, facing the TV before handing the cream to Calum. The kiwi boy slowly took off the blanket, before squirting some cream on to the palm of his hand. He pressed his hands to Luke's shoulders and began working the cream in to his skin.

Michael entered the room, "Want me to help?" He offered.

Luke shrugged, "If you want."

Michael sat down in front of Luke, picking up his leg by his ankle and putting it in his lap. Michael put some cream on his hands and began to rub it in to Luke's red skin.

"So what's with the hickey on your tummy?" Michael asked, making Luke look down go see right below his belly button he did indeed have a love bite. It was small and purple and Luke smiled. Ashton never marked him.

Luke just smiled to himself, not answering the question.

Michael and Calum knew to keep quiet because if someone made Luke happy, they should let it continue.

"So why don't you want to go see Star Wars?" Calum asked as the three of them sat down to eat their pizza. Luke was now in his pyjamas, plaid trousers and a black shirt.

Luke shrugged.

"Did someone say something?"

Luke nodded making the two boys sigh.

"Why didn't you come home and tell us instead of going to someone else who only gave you a hickey?" Calum asked softly, letting Luke lean in to him, his hand in the blonds hair, scratching across his scalp softly.

Luke bit his lip, "He makes me happy." Luke mumbled, "He makes me feel beautiful and loved and like I mean something to the world. Like I matter."

"You do matter." Michael said softly, sighing. "You're our best friend and this guy must mean a lot to you then."

"But I'm just another customer for him." Luke whispered.

Both boys heard, and they were surprised Luke would do such a thing.

"You went to a hooker?" Michael asked and once Luke nodded, Michael scoffed. "That's low of you."

"How?" Luke looked at him, "No one else wants me but if I pay for it, they want me."

"They want the money, Lukey." Calum told the blond, shushing him as he felt Luke's hand shake on his stomach. "They only want your money."

"I'd let him have it all if I could have him forever." Luke said, before he stood up. "I'm too fucking ugly or disgusting for an actual person to want me but if I pay someone enough they want me back, I don't care if they want my money but Ashton, he seems to want me with or with out the money. He tells me I'm beautiful and he tells me I'm special and that I deserve to be loved and he know I love him."

"Love him?" Michael scoffed, "How the fuck do you love him? How long has this been going on for?" He questioned.

"For over two years." Luke said, "I gave him my virginity too."

"Luke--"

"I don't care." Luke muttered before taking his food to his room. He locked the door behind him, before grabbing his laptop and phone. He set up his laptop and decided he'd spend the next few hours on YouTube.

His phone was in his hand, it lit up making Luke look at it seeing it was Ashton. The blond instantly lit up, happy to see Ashton texted him first for once.

from // Ash baby

I'm bored, what are you up to?

And they texted for hours. Several times Ashton said he needed to go but Luke made him stay, because he needed Ashton. Ashton pitied the boy because of how mean people could be to him because of a fucking skin condition and for that reason alone, Ashton stayed.

Luke knew Ashton stayed just for the fact he'd get more money and sex and the pity. Honestly, Luke didn't care, simply because he liked the way Ashton kissed him and the way he looked at Luke and the way they touched or talked or anything because Ashton drove Luke insane.

So Luke fell asleep that night, content with his life but he knew he'd have to be more than content at some point. He'd have to be happy.

**

When Luke went to Ashton again, Ash wasn't in the mood. So Luke just came over and they watched tv together and Ashton napped on Luke's nap. Luke's hand ran through Ashton's soft curls, watching and feeling Ashton's chest rise and fall steadily.

Luke stared down at the boy before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I love you." Luke whispered, "You make me so happy."

Ashton scrunched his nose up in his sleep before he rolled over in to Luke so his nose was pressed against Luke's stomach. "Make me feel alive." Luke mumbled.

Ashton blinked his eyes open, licking his lips. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and hugged him. "Baby boy." He cooed. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Luke smiled, running his right hand through Ashton's fringe. "You look beautiful when you sleep."

Ashton smiled, loving the free compliments. "I think earlier I wasn't in the mood because I was tired and cranky. We can go now, if you like."

Luke nodded and Ashton rolled off of him, before pulling him up and towards the bedroom. "H-How many guys have you had over since I came over?" Luke asked Ashton softly as the blond was pushed to sit down on the bed.

"Just a few, you were only here a week ago." Ashton smiled softly. "Okay?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah." He gave Ashton a small smile, before he lay back and let Ashton take off his jeans and socks. Ashton's hands ran up Luke's legs and his thighs before stopping at his hips and straddling the blond.

Ashton stared down at Luke, "You love me right?"

Luke nodded, letting Ashton dip down and kiss him. "Yeah I do."

"Can you lend me some more money today then please?" Ashton asked, kissing down Luke's neck.

"Why?" Luke asked, furrowing his brows, but feeling Ashton's soft nimble fingers unbuttoning his plaid flannel.

"I need to buy something and it costs a certain amount and having you over won't cut it, and I need a little bit extra because it needs to be for tomorrow." Ashton explained softly, grinding his hips down in to Luke's hardening cock.

"What do you need?" Luke asked, grabbing Ashton's cheeks and rolling them over so Ashton was pinned to the bed. Ashton's hands wrapped around Luke's wrists.

"I owe someone some money that's all baby boy." Ashton smiled.

"How much?" Luke asked.

"Three grand." Ashton mumbled. "I have two and a half, I-I just need a little more from you that's all. I'll give you longer with me, I'll eat you out, I'll do anything, just please give me that little bit more baby." Ashton begged, and as Luke looked down in to Ashton's eyes he saw the fear.

And he realised what he was doing with his life. "Who the fuck do you owe money to?"

Ashton locked his lips, "Just someone." He said, feeling Luke let him go and get off his lap. Luke got changed and Ashton felt himself tear up. "No Lukey please, I need it."

"If you need it so much, go find another guy to beg money from." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Luke." Ashton begged, "I'll tell you who it's for, just please stay? For me?" Ashton gripped on to Luke's wrist, tugging him back so Luke sat down. Ashton got on to his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonds neck.

"Who is it?"

"I just asked for some money from this guy I know because I needed to buy something. Now I need to pay him ba--"

"What did you buy?" Luke asked, feeling Ashton entwine his hand with Luke's.

It was silent for a minute till Ashton said, "Drugs."

"For fucks sake Ashton. You fucking idiot." Luke said standing up, his hand still holding Ashton's. "Did you take them?"

"No," Ashton shook his head desperately. "My mum. She has an addiction and--and I can't help. I've been trying to save up but she threatened me if I didn't buy them her. I just want her to stop and to go to rehab but it's so much an--" Ashton sobbed and Luke sighed, leaning down and kissing Ashton's forehead.

"It's okay." Luke whispered. "How about I pay for the entire loan and you keep your money for rehab, okay?" Ashton stared up at Luke before he grinning and tugged Luke down for a hug, holding him tightly.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Luke lifted his head and ran his hand over Ashton's cheek. "A date can suffice."

Ashton hesitated, "Luke..."

"Ash, just one."

Ashton sighed and nodded, "Okay."

 

**

A few weeks later, it was after the date and Luke and Ashton hadn't talked. The date went fine and they ended up going back to Luke's place where Ashton met Michael and Calum before they went to Luke's room and had sex. But Luke woke up in the morning alone. No note, no nothing.

Luke had moped in his room till he had class where it wasn't much better, because his class mates didn't want to be in a group with him because they thought they catch something. Luke didn't explain what his condition was because what was the point? No one would understand.

Luke had sent Ashton's dozens of texts, voicemails and calls, even some emails. But he didn't reply.

And Luke had already paid off the debt Ashton had, and that was the last he'd heard from Ashton. Michael told him he'd used him for his money. Because well, when you're last name is Hemmings, they know who your parents are.

When Luke showed up on Ashton's doorstep it was three months later. Ashton answered the door in leggings and a large cream sweater, "oh hey, are you here for the usual?" Ashton smiled, like it was nothing.

Luke glared at him, "You're kidding me right? You take my money, and you fuck me and then leave?" He pushed past Ashton and in to the apartment. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Luke asked, wanting to sound strong but he sounded pathetic.

"I haven't," Ashton said, sitting on the sofa. "I've just waited for you to come round again, you're a client."

Luke wanted to cry.

"I'm more than that and you know it, you prick." Luke glared, "I gave you my virginity, my dignity and my fucking love. I gave you all the trust I had, I let you see everything and then you have to guts to ask for money for your drug addict of a mother and Michaels made me realise she probably wasn't even real. And then you just leave after our date? What happened? I thought it was going so well, I treated you so nice and I was a gentlemen."

"Exactly." Ashton mumbled, "I don't deserve someone like you."

"No you fucking don't." Luke snapped, "I deserve someone who's going to love me as well as my body. Someone who won't use me for my last name, and they're going to love me endlessly until the day I drop dead."

Luke was angry, he felt like he could kill something but he was far too nice to actually hurt someone.

Ashton continued to stare down at his lap, making Luke snap. "Fucking look at me, I deserve to be pissed at you Ashton."

Ash looked in to Luke's soft blue eyes, "I-I can learn to love y-you." He whispered, his voice wavering.

"You're just saying that so you can keep having my money." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, Luke, please." Ashton whimpered, grabbing Luke's wrist and tugging him back. "Please don't leave."

"Was the money for your mum?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I put her in rehab, she's been there for two months." Ashton said softly, feeling Luke's fingers twitch as he held them. "I-I paid back the guy and he let me go. It's all okay. We can go back to how it use to be."

Luke huffed and sat down beside Ashton, letting the smaller boy crawl in to the blonds lap. "I can try, I'm gonna try so hard to love you like you deserve and I'm gonna tell you every day how beautiful you are, and how much I love you." Ashton whispered before taking Luke's cheeks in his hands, kissing Luke's nose.

"Baby I always thought you were beautiful, ever since you walked in as that awkward seventeen year old." Ashton giggled, "Remember that, no facial hair and you got your stud." He said, his thumb going over Luke's lip piercing.

Luke nodded, "I remember."

"You gave me your virginity, Luke, and that means something." Ashton said softly, making sure Luke was looking right at him. "I can love you like you deserve to be loved."

Luke looked down at his lap again. "Are you sure? Would you stop sleeping with other people?"

"If that's what it takes to be with you, then yes baby. I will." Ashton smiled, lifting Luke's chin again. "Stop hiding from my baby."

"I'm not." Luke smiled, hiding his giggle. "Leave me alone." He whimpered as Ashton pushed him backwards so they lay on the sofa.

"No you're too cute." Ashton whispered, peppering Luke in kisses. "How about I prove to you how much I can love you hm?" He said, kissing Luke's lips. "Make love to me baby boy."  
T  
Luke stared for a moment before he nodded. Luke picked Ashton up by his thighs and carried him to Ashton's bedroom. Ashton was dropped on to the bed and Luke crawled in between his legs and kissing his lips chastely.

Luke sighed happily, "God, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a part 2? idk


End file.
